we can get along
by flinx-fanfic18
Summary: don't own da titans btw and o yea this is my story about what would happen if my fav bad guy x good guy couples moved in together more than on chapter


"Raven come here" jinx called from her and kid flashes room. Raven sighed got up and put her book down …..Jinx, Kid, Raven, Red X , Cheshire, and Speedy all moved in together about a year ago sense their teams did not approve of their relationships so they left. They have been living in a 3 room apartment with one bathroom which is not bad because the couples get ready together most of the time. Raven walked into the pink and red room it was well. The bed spread was a blue with a orange pillow and a pink one. There was a white dresser with a picture of them cuddling on top of it and just a bunch of clashing but still put together stuff. To be honest the room was very mix and match but cute. She saw jinx lying on the bed on her back looking at the ceiling. Jinx looked up "finally are you ready to go out tonight" than raven realized she forgot about it. All the couples were going out tonight. She saw jinx was dressed in civvies. Her pink hair was in pony tail and she hat on a half shirt that said "to much swag" on it with a grey under shirt she also had shorts on with knee high socks one had pink and white strips and on was just pink she toped it off with a pink pair of converse. " no I'm not where are they boys any way" nobody relisted that Cheshire was there " they are here they have been planning what we are doing today so we "have fun" " raven jumped "wow speedy how do you sleep at night" she thought to herself. (I'm am using YJ Cheshire) Cheshire was wearing a green tank top and black shorts with her shoulder length hair in a high pony with black converse. Jinx made a noise to show that she was not happy with ravens answer. "go get ready" raven sighed. She walked to her and red X's room. It was mostly black so it looked kinds Goth but they don't care. Raven rumbled through her closet till she found a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top. She pulled on black army boots and walked out her room and back in to jinxes. "Happy now" jinx nodded. None of the titans get Raven, Speedy, or Kid flash because Jinx, Cheshire, and, Red were still well bad guys they all thought they were leaving to a life of crime but they were really just leaving them. After about a half hour of girl talk and boyfriend drama between them the scarlet speedster ran in. he was dressed in a red shirt with a orange button down just there as a accessory he had on jeans and red Nikes. "Hello love of my life and ladies" jinx blushed really hard the girls broke out laughing jinx hexed him. He walked over to her and sat on their bed and whispered something in her ear. Jinx froze and blushed even harder. Kid laughed and stood up "ok ladies us gentle men await you at the front door. Raven and Cheshire chuckled as they walked out the room jinx was still frozen kid breaks out laughing "it's ok jinx I wasn't kidding" jinx looked at him and smirked "you're on lover boy" she got up and walked to the door till he was next to her and kissed her on the cheek "only for you". They walked to the front door to see Speedy and Red dressed in civvies. Speedy was wearing a grey shirt and a red and black jacket and Red X in a black shirt and jeans. Kid ran in front of the door before anyone could open it "ok lets go over the rules" Cheshire sighed " look who turned into robin" raven heard and let out a laugh. Wally looked at the five of them " how bought you jinxie" . Jinx looked up "ok no super hero/villain names unless you want us" she paused and pointed to Red X and Cheshire and herself "to get arrested and no not telling the group were you are going f you leave if a girl flirts with your boyfriend you can't kill her but we can knock her and them" she looked at kid flash "out" she finished and looked at the rest of the group. They all seemed ok with the rules so they left the apartment.

(Ok civvie names jinx=lucky kid=Wally red= Jason Cheshire= jade Speedy=Roy Raven =Rachel )

They all get into the 2012 Mazda5 and drive to a place called OMG. Lucky sighed "Wally what are we doing at a night club if I knew we were going to a place like this I would have dressed like a slu-" Wally looked at her as if saying "don't say It lucky " she knew why he did not tell her to dress like she is going clubbing he hates guys hitting on HIS lucky. Lucky let out a nervous laugh " a person that has a amazing boyfriend who is hot and will never look at another guy" Wally smiled and grabbed her hand. She was not scared of Wally not at all Wally was scared of her but she does know Wally hates stuff like that so she plays nice. They walk into the club and see people dancing and getting drunk. Jade smiled and looked to the girls "let's go get drunk" Rachel nods and follows her. Lucky tries to but Wally won't let go of her hand "WALLY LET GO" she yells over the music he lets go and she walks over to the girls. They sit down and order beers after about ten of them the girls are all pretty drunk Rachel stands up "let's do karaoke" she says the girls nod and get up and stumble to the stage they guy puts on 'California Girls'

Lucky sang the first part while swaying her hips

Usually Wally would love that but not when about every man in that club was whistling and yelling "take it off"  
I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na to creep a little sneak peek  
(at us)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

they all sing the chorus together  
jumping up and down while the crowed cheers

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

next was jade she sang while strutting around like Brittney Sperce

Roy almost got into a fist fight with a guy that called her hot  
Sex on a beach  
We get sand in our stilletos  
We freak  
In my jeep  
So do the doggie on the stereo

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh  
California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

last was Rachel and she kind of just did what lucky did

Jason looked at his girlfriend with a wide eyes and a open mouth  
California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
(West coast, west coast)  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

They all loved it well they guys did they walked back to the bar and got another drink they were laughing till they boys walked over lucky saw Wally and jumped into his arms bridal style and snuggled up in his chest "hi daddy" ( o snap kinky stuff not a smut just a few sprinkles) Wally took a sharp breath as the boys look at him. Lucky starts biting on his ear Wally is now working on a mission not to moan in front of his friends. Roy starts laughing till jade jumps on his back. "Jade wtf" "I sowy forgive me pewees" . then he realizes what she said. "not now jade" "bwut Roy Roy" she starts crying . He looks a Wally who getting teased by lucky. And he looks at Rachel who is asleep on Jason and sighed. "pweas no crying jadey I wove you lots" jade stops crying and hugs him " take me home". After ten minuets' of crying and a very angry Rachel waking up every ten second yelling or cussing out her boyfriend and a way to flirty lucky they arrive. Lets just say jade woke up with hickeys all over her neck, Jason was bleeding, and lucky cant walk (go kid flash and speedy so so sorry red )


End file.
